marvinserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Malla
fuck sake - 'Billy 2014' Overview Personality & Traits Malla is most of the time loud and extroverted, however depending on the situation he can change tone very quickly. malla is also mischievous and can do almost anything to get extra kek points. malla has a very very rare skill that only some can only imagine to have. malla can change from a introverted non-normie to a extroverted normie and betray his past. but It helps in a lot of situations. malla is also a very good social engineer which helps him avoid loads of situations. During a tense situation, malla and marvin are usually the first ones to keep everybody calm including himself (SNFL spin off manga Chapter 3) Likes * Video Games * Cheese * Hummus dip * Simon's Laugh * Executing the cock script in roblox Dislikes * people that flex there S on osu! * teduckin's: make a sound * coming to school * people that flex in general * being banned over salt malla's involvements in server malla has been a member for server for a while but in that time he has been apart of many arguments/conversations that have happened in server. malla also played CS:GO with all the members back in early 2017 Is also banned for deleting the server after receiving nice rank for 30 seconds. Rumours say he received it from a self proclaimed blue pig. malla's server The creation of malla's server when malla created his first server he called it "malla's abode" this is the start of malla being more active then ever on discord and where a lot of drama sparked up with members from server. About malla's server malla's server wasn't just a server it was a shelter for the survivors of Snoooopy's Funland. It was a server where everyone could come home from school and unwind but sometimes it wasn't like that. malla was always trying to compete with other servers, and try to move there following to his. which he did a couple of times but after the death of malla's abode. he deleted malla's server. Snoooopy's Funland Snoooopy's Funland place in server SNFL Doesn't seem to intense to the story of server. But SNFL started so much drama and fights that it is crucial to the relation ships on server Snoooopy's relationship with malla and server Snoooopy's and malla's relation ship started with berpap65 introducing us together. It was all good we just played games together and had fun. But I thought nothing of it. This was to regret later on. The only reason Snoooopy and malla know each other is because of a discord server called Snoooopy's Funland, this started so much drama and fights. But the first fight was between teduckin and berpap about how berpap couldn't say a word. this sparked hundreds of fights and drama on the server including malla/berpap and harrison getting banned 3 times. Now after all the drama Snoooopy flew to Melbourne Australia just to visit malla's irl life house this was huge because monkey_lover-21 axle and someone named alex came over to visit Snoooopy at malla's house. But then only a month after that the whole server had a fight and that birthed ''ACORN. '' Recent Events malla and axle have recently contacted Snoooopy to add to the story of SNFL. = = -- More will be added stay tuned